dayzbasefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Survivors
Every player in DayZ Standalone begins as a minimally equipped survivor in the nation of Chernarus after a virus has struck the populace and the Chernarussian Defense Forces has collapsed. Players are free to make a back story for their character. With only rudimentary gear, it's essential to loot supplies and arms to survive against basic needs like hunger and thirst, as well as hostile enemies. Starting equipment Starting equipment consists of: *1 Flashlight *1 Alkaline Battery (9V) Some examples of the clothing that can spawn with survivors: * Athletic Shoes (Black) * Athletic Shoes (Brown) * Athletic Shoes (Grey) * Blue Jeans * Brown Jeans * T-Shirt White * T-Shirt Red Supplies A survivor must stay hydrated, fed, warm and healthy. Ignoring these basic needs will cause loss of blood, health or other ill effects, which will severely hurt survivability in the long run. Hydration The survivor will need to stay well hydrated. This need can be satisfied by drinking cans of soda, water from a refillable Water Bottle or Canteen or a water source like a well or a pond. Not fulfilling this need will cause you to fall unconscious and die. Be wary of drinking unclean water, as there is a chance that you may contract a disease. The best way to prevent this is to use items in pristine condition to carry your water or use fire to boil water, one needs a filled water canteen, an empty soda can, or an empty tin can, and a lit fireplace or barrel to heat it over. Food Food can be found as either Canned Food or Fruits in residential areas and supermarkets. Not fulfilling this need will cause you to fall unconscious and eventually die. Eating food no longer allows you to regain blood, it instead fills your stomach and gives you energy. When energy and water levels are high enough, the survivor will naturally regenerate blood. The only other way to quickly regain lost blood is to have another player give you a transfusion. Medical supplies Basic common supplies – bandages, painkillers in residential areas, supermarkets and many other buildings. More rare medical supplies – Blood Bags, morphine, epi-pens and antibiotics – can be found in medical facilities and military locations such as hospitals, medical or military tents and military areas. They will also drop at helicopter crash sites, and the Epi-Pen and morphine on military zombies. Please note that the epi-pen and bloodbag may only be applied to other players; to use them on yourself, you must find another player to help. Combat One of the first things every survivor usually spends time acquiring is a weapon. Weapons in DayZ range from melee weapons, such as the Pipe Wrench, to powerful rifles and explosives. Proper weapon selection depends on what the player intends to use it for, and more importantly, what is available. Zombies Zombies are infected humans that wander about cities and towns aimlessly. They will key in on movement and sound; once alerted to the presence of a player, they will begin to scream, run towards, and attack that player. In the current build of DayZ Standalone, Zombies can't open doors, swim, or climb ladders, but they can clip through walls. Zombies can be defeated easily unless in large numbers. Zombies can be very dangerous if not handled properly. Becoming trapped in a small area by zombies is possible, and loud weapons can easily exacerbate a zombie problem. Zombies can cause bleeding, broken bones, unconsciousness, and death. There are a few ways to dispose of zombies if you are unarmed: * Punch them in the head, knocking them out for a short period of time * Break away from their line of sight * Get them to Attack another Survivor * In the current Stand Alone version, zombies are also unable to climb stairs, which can help a player escape in crucial situations such as the need to apply a bandage. (Note under certain small conditions zombies may climb stairs. Proceed with caution even if you think you are safe) * To conserve ammunition, it is advisable that players use melee weapons, such as the Splitting Axe or the Firefighter Axe. Breaking a zombie's line of sight will cause the zombie to slowly wander around the player's last known location for a few minutes. The line of sight can be broken by running around corners, through buildings, and through evergreen trees. Care must be taken to not re-alert a zombie with sound or extra movement. Distracting zombies may be accomplished by having another player fire off a weapon nearby. Survivors Survivors are other human players in the game. All players start out as normal survivors, but some may become bandits or heroes depending on how they treat fellow survivors. Whether or not one should trust survivors can be a tricky question; it is often difficult to tell ahead of time whether or not a survivor is in need of your last can of beans. It is hard to tell if the survivor is trying to survive like you, trying to kill someone because they are bandits, or if they are willing to help you. Be very cautious around unknown survivors even if you plan on killing them or helping them. If the player does decide to approach another survivor, the proper way to do so is to say or type "friendly" in direct chat to let the other player know that you do not intend to kill him. When holding a weapon, it is polite to lower it (Default: Spacebar) looking at a friendly survivor. Don't expect everyone to Respect "Friendly", and it is advisable to still be cautious around "Friendly" Players. Bandits Bandits are players in DayZ Standalone who have murdered other survivors in cold blood or rob survivors at gunpoint. Bandits are usually players who have acquired enough weapons and ammunition to kill another player in a matter of seconds, however, some bandits prey on new players using only melee weapons. It is inadvisable to trust bandits; in fact, some players have adopted a "kill on sight" policy with regards to the bandit community. Many attempts to have friendly conversation with bandits often end with a bullet in your face or in your back. This however can be confusing as who is to say who the bandit is? Bandits usually hide along the coastal areas, such as the town of Elektrozavodsk and near areas where military grade loot spawns in massive numbers, such as Airfields. Heroes A Hero's Goal is to help Other survivors by giving them Food, Tools, Medical Assistance, un-handcuffing captives, and even helping them by killing bandits. They won't usually attack you unless you either surprise them or make them uncomfortable, but be warned: They are far from being pacifists and will defend themselves. Some bandits in disadvantaged situations may also attempt to act as a temporary hero by shouting out words such as "Friendly" until they see an occasion to kill you and grab all your gear. The best way to identify a real hero is to recognize if he or she is better geared than you, because often highly geared players will not kill a player who doesn't even have a backpack. Identifying It is important to note that these player categories aren't strict rules, and that these are just examples of player attitudes or game styles they may have adopted. It is also important to note that someone who appears to be a 'Hero' may shoot you on sight, while a 'Bandit' may give you aid. It is often better to avoid players at all costs if uncertain, as even when looking at their gear the player will have no real knowledge of the target's attitude. Tips Grouped players (both survivors, heroes, and bandits) often raid Chernogorsk (Cherno) and Elektrozavodsk (Elektro) - the two biggest cities along the south coast. Another big target for survivors is Stary Sobor, one of the biggest towns in the North. Heading to these cities unprepared can be risky, though they are often scavenged by freshly respawned players before heading north. Looting high value military targets can be very dangerous. Enemy bandits will often take up positions to snipe anyone looking to loot. Extra precautions should be taken when around: * Airfields/Airstrips * Military tents * Towns with supermarkets, hospitals and churches * Fire Stations (especially the top floors, or on the roof) * Crashsites * Powerplants (See Elektrozavodsk northern fire station) Watch out for survivors carrying scoped or military-grade weapons; these players are rarely out there to kill just zombies. However this is not true for all players. Most survivors head north after gathering immediate supplies or immediately upon respawning. Grouping in Chernarus can be difficult, so it is advisable to avoid any size of groups of survivors you don't know. See also * A Beginners Guide category:Game mechanics category:Enviroment